


Kyun Dard Hai Itna, Tere Hi Ishq Mai

by aditoosh



Series: Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? [1]
Category: Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? | What Shall I Name This Love?
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love, Love-hate - Freeform, Regret, otp
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aditoosh/pseuds/aditoosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnav is leaving for London and Khushi begs him to stay but he decides not to go but not tell Khushi about it and secretly finds out the true relation between Shyam and Khushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyun Dard Hai Itna, Tere Hi Ishq Mai

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of Hindi and English.

Arnav turns around and sees a man calling him. The man comes up to Arnav and says ''Aap apna passport udhar gira kar chale gaye the''(You dropped your passport over there) Arnav glances at his hand and he sees his passport. He says thanks to the guy and turns around to exit the airport. He is about to exit but remembers what Khushi said earlier ''Aapki aakho par jhoot ka naqab laga hua hai'' He thinks to himself 'Agar Khushi sach bol rahi hai toh mujhe bhi jaana hoga ki aakhir Khushi aur Shyam mai beech mai kya chal raha hai' He decides to take side exit and not go back to RM and find out the truth without anyone knowing he's still in Delhi

Khushi dejectedly walks away from the airport. 'Arnav ji hum par vishvaas kyu nahi karte hai? Hum aise unki nafrat ke saath nahi jee sakte hai. Hume marna manjoor hai likin unki nafrat nahi' she talks to herself. She sees the taxi driver who drove her to the airport still waiting where she had gotten out. ''Madam aap paise waapis lena toh bhool hi gayi'' he says. Khushi silently wonders at the honesty of the man, he waited for her even though he could have gone off with the money. She gets in the taxi and tells the taxi driver to take her back to RM. She stops crying, and thinks 'Agar jiji aur di ne hume rote hui dekha toh who pareshaan ho jaayege.' She wonders where Shyam went. Anger came surging to her, 'unki himat kaise hui ke who aaye hi nahi!' She gets a call from Shyam but rejects it.

*Khushi arrives at RM*

''Khushi ji! Aap kaha chali gayi thi? Hume kitni chinta ho rahi thi..'' Anjali comes up running to Khushi, who has just entered the house. Khushi looks sad but quickly regains a happy face. ''Di, hum mandir gaye the'' Khushi decided to tell Di as less as possible so she wouldn't be worried. ''Acha theek hai, Khushi ji aapke liye hum khana lag vaade kya?'' ''Nahi di, aap aaram kijiye hume jab bhook lage gi hum khud kha lege.'' Anjali nods and goes to her room. Khushi starts going to Arnav's room, 'no' she corrected herself 'our room' when she sees Shyam enter the house. Before Shyam can see her though, Khushi quickly goes to her room and locks the door. 'Abhi hum Shyam ji se baat nahi kar sakte' she thinks. As soon as the door closes Khushi falls on the floor, and the tears that she tried so hard to stop come back overflowing her eyes. 'Kyu Arnav ji, kyu. Aap hum par vishvaas kyu nahi karte hai. Humne kitni koshish kari aur aap...hume aiseyi chodh kar chale gaye?'

Arnav takes a taxi back to a hotel. During the ride to the hotel, he starts to think about Khushi and quickly stops himself. The more he thinks about Khushi, the more confused his feelings get, and he gets more unsure about what his eyes saw and what Khushi told him. He decides to hire a Private Detective to find our when Khushi and Shyam first met. He arrives at the hotel and quickly goes on his phone to search for a good detective. He finds a detective called Ajay and hires him on the spot. Next, Arnav decides to get cameras installed in RM. He calls an agency and tells them to go disguised as maintenance workers and say that ASR sent them. He leans back on his chair, and his eyes close briefly. He starts remembering Akash's Sangeet and the dance. He can still smell her fragrance, like fresh roses on a rainy day. He abruptly opens his eyes and thinks 'Khushi nazar se toh chali gayi hai likin dimaag se nahi' He looks at the time (11:00 pm) and goes to bed. His dreams haunt him, taunting him about Shyam and Khushi and he wakes up from a troubled sleep, he looks around him and goes back to sleep, but this time, the dreams are about him and Khushi. His Khushi, she smiles at him and tells him to hold her hand. ASR smiles in his sleep.

*2 days later* Khushi has been the same, happy in front of the family and crying non-stop in her and Arnav's room. Arnav, on the other hand, can't stop thinking about what Khushi said...

*Arnav's phone rings*

Arnav- Hello

Ajay- Hello Mr. Raizada, I got all the information that you wanted about Shyam Manohar Jha and his connections with Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada

Arnav- And...? What did you find out? Un dono ka kya rishta hai?

Ajay- Well, Mr. Raizada, it appears that Shyam first met Khushi in Lucknow, where he saved her from a band of thugs after Khushi's video was leaked on TV. And then he stayed in their house in Delhi as a 'paying guest' When Khushi's dad has a stroke, she was apparently 'forced' by her aunt to marry Shyam and she got engaged to him. But somehow Khushi found out that Shyam was married and broke off the engagement. Since then, it appears Shyam is trying to get her back.

Arnav's phone drops out of his hands and hits the floor with a thud. He slowly sinks to the ground. He starts getting flashbacks to when Khushi told him she was engaged, and then at his and Lavanya's engagement, she told him her engagement was broken. He remembered the hurt in her eyes when he accused her of ruining his di's life. He remembers calling her a gold digger. He remembers calling her tears fake. How could he? He had become a monster to the one girl he loved. He had destroyed her with his hate, when she had done nothing wrong. Tears slowly start dripping off his face. 'Maine yeh kya kar diya?'


End file.
